The Storm
by Icie
Summary: My first So Weird fanfic.... and summary.... well, the storm


Author: Icie  
Rating: G   
Summary: The storm, strange storm… do I need to say more, ok… Fi/Clu romance mentioned.   


Molly Phillips was sitting in the front of the bus waiting from her friends to return. Ned and Irene Bell went to buy something to eat. The morning was chilly, but sunny. Fi woke up because of sun shining to her window. She yawed and massaged her forehead. In the next room Clu woke up first and without even bothering to dress up properly he opened the door.  
"... 'Morning," he said. His hair was messy and his eyes were very small.  
"Good morning, mum," Fi entered the "kitchen" and kissed Molly's cheek. She took some doughnuts and sat next to Clu.  
"What are you planning today," Molly sat in front of them and looked at Fi.  
"I've read about beautiful park in this village, so I guess I'll go there," she answered and smiled.  
"No ghosts or UFO in this area?" Clu asked with his mouth full.  
"Unfortunately not, but you'll never know," she said.  
Molly's phone rang. She quickly picked it up and moved to the front of the bus. Fi and Clu silently ate and when Molly came back, she just took one doughnut: "It was Irene. She needs me to see something. Be nice, ok? And if you go out, take mobiles, ok?"  
"Sure, mum," Fi laughed.  
Molly looked at her and with smile she left. 

"So what is interesting on that park?" Jack asked Fi on the way to the older part of the town.  
"It's beautiful… with fountains, trees, flowers…" she answered.  
"…BORING," Jack remarked.  
"But great place to have a rest," she smiled.  
"Here it is," Clu pointed in front of them.  
They were standing on the small hill and under them a huge park laid. In the center there was a big fountain with swans. The sun made a bit scary shadows in the countryside.  
"Race to the fountain," Fi laughed and started to run. 

Clu and Jack let Fi to win, so she was waiting for them next to the fountain. She was playing with water pouring from the rock and watching white swans. She noticed the sun disappeared. She smiled and looked at the direction the boys were walking from. Something was behind them. Fi scowled down and looked properly. Her eyes widened.  
"DOWN!" she shouted.  
The boys looked at her, but did what she said. They felt something warm passed them. Jack slowly lifted his head and saw his sister running towards them. She sat next to them looking really shocked.  
"What happened?" Jack stared at her.  
"What did you see?" Clu finally lifted his head as well.  
"It looked like a ball-lighting, but I don't know why it was strange," Fi looked at the place the ball disappeared. 

"What is strange?" Jack looked at the gray sky: "It's going to rain soon. Ball-lightening is just weather phenomena that sometimes appear while the storm, isn't it Fi?"  
"Yes, that's right, but ball-lightening doesn't usually choose its direction," she lifted the corner of the mouth.  
"What are you saying?" Clu winked innocently.  
"This was a ball… it stopped and only then flew above you too," Fi looked at her feet: "If it was real ball-lightening it would roast you."  
"Roasted Clu - best Clu," Clu joked.  
"Clu!" Jack interrupted him and turned to his sister: "Are you thinking about the aliens?"  
"You are making fun of me, Jack," Fi looked sad: "I don't know what it was…"  
Fi's voice was interrupted by very noise thunder, so they couldn't nearly hear Jack's phone. He picked it up.  
"It was mum, somebody is looking for me or something like that. She said I have to go back immediately," he said after he switched the phone off. First raindrops tickled his face.  
"O - ow, the storm is coming," Clu sang.  
As he said it, heavy rain started to pour from the sky. They covered their heads with jumpers and ran back to bus. 

"Ow," Fi stumbled and fell on the ground.  
"'You ok?" Clu turned to her and shouted to Jack who already turned and ran back to them: "I'll help her, you go.  
"Fi?" he first turned to her.  
"Yes, I'm alright," she nodded and let Clu to help her back on her feet. He encircled his arm around her waist and she lent on him. They slowly moved, but Fi panted.  
"Are you sure, you're alright?" Clu asked carefully.  
"I think I wrenched my ankle," she bended and massaged it.  
"Maybe I should carry you," he tried.  
"No… I can manage," she interrupted him and jumped few steps. Clu just shrugged and moved closer to her, when painfully bright lightening crossed the sky. Fi closed her eyes and hide into Clu's chest. They both looked above them. The raindrops were falling into their eyes. Clu looked behind Fi and his eyes widen: "Hey, we're just few steps from the bus."  
Fi smiled and they moved. Somewhere behind them the ball appeared and quickly flew directly to them. Fi's intuition made her turned. She screamed, but the ball stopped just behind Clu's back. It changed its color a bit and slowly moved around them to reach a small rock on the ground. Then the lightening from the sky shot it and it exploded. It threw Fi and Clu on the ground. 

"Where are Fi and Clu?" Molly asked Jack as he entered the bus.  
"They are just behind me… Fi wrenched her ankle and Clu is helping her. Who was looking for me?" Jack quickly asked.  
"One man. He wanted to talk to you, but he left a minute ago," Molly said and finally looked at Jack: "Why are you wet?"  
"What? It's raining!" Jack exploded.  
"Raining?" Molly peaked out of the window: "Jack… it's sunny."  
Jack turned and noticed there were no sign of rain. No water, nothing. He swore.  
"Jack?!"  
"Sorry, mum…"  
"So, where are Fi and Clu?" she got off the bus and stared at the walkway to park. Jack didn't answer and ran back to park. 

Fi found herself lying on the ground. The rain stopped and her head was hurting. She looked at Clu who was lying on her stomach.  
"Fi?" Jack's voice came to her. "Clu?"  
"Jack…" Fi called.  
Jack turned to the voice and ran to them. He kneed next to Fi and took her hand: "What happened?"  
"I… don't remember," Fi said and slowly stood up. Jack helped Clu up and they together took Fi between them.  
"Can you walk?" Jack asked her.  
"Yes, sure," she said like from distance. 

"Oh god, baby," Molly ran to kids as soon as she spotted them.  
"Mum, I'm alright," Fi lied.  
Molly helped boys to take Fi inside the bus. They took her to her room and sat her on the bed. Fi sighted.  
"I'll take you something … anything," Jack offered.  
"People, I'm OK," Fi tried to interrupted them.  
"I'll bring you some salve, ok," Molly said and left.  
Fi rolled her eyes and look at Clu who was sitting next to her. She noticed a cut on his left arm, but she didn't want to be like others, so she torn her eyes from him and asked: "Do you remember something?"  
"I remember that explode and them when I woke up," he said and looked at her: "You?"  
"The same, I thought it meant something, but maybe Jack was right, maybe it was just strange acting ball-lightening," she sighted.  
Clu nodded and stood up: "I'm going to do something with that arm."  
She smiled and closed her eyes. 

Clu found a plaster and covered the cut. He sat down on the grass outside the bus and looked at sky. "Why did I lie to her?" he asked himself. His mind was still full of pictures. Fi flying through the air. Bright light. A man walking towards them.  
Clu shook his head. He wanted it to go out of him. He knew who that man was. It was Fi's father. He knew him from pictures Fi and her family kept. He still heard the strong voice of him: "Take good care of my girl." Then he disappeared.  
Clu hardly swallowed. "It's good, Fi doesn't remember anything. She would kill me if she does," he thought. He touched his lips and closed his eyes. 

Fi was looking through the window at Clu. She thought it was real, not just her imagination. But as a dream it wasn't bad. She recalled Clu slowly touching her lips with his.  
"I think this will help you," Molly entered the room.  
Fi turned from the window and sat on the bed: "Thanks, mum." 

END 


End file.
